Torture
by Sorkari
Summary: Eren didn't understand why he always lets that horse-faced bastard back into his life. What was it about their relationship that won't let him leave? Was it the way it hurt, emotionally and physically? The rough sex? The arguments late at night? The cheating? The crying? He'll never know. AU. Jeaneren. Small mentions of Ereri. Smut.


**A/N:** Inspired by 'I Miss The Misery' by Halestorm. The songs fits them quite well, don't you think?

* * *

The door was slammed shut with enough ferocity to make a picture frame tremble and slip crooked on its hinge. It was accompanied with a muffled growl and the distant rattling of the coat hanger tipping this way and that from the carelessness of which the coat had been thrown.

How many arguments had it been thus far? Three? Four? He wondered why the hell he even tried keeping count anymore.

Everything hurt. His head, his eyes, his chest – God, did his chest fucking _hurt_ – all burned and stung with the familiar rush of adrenaline that accompanied his vehement anger. The nebulous fog of sheer fury that lingered before his eyes to blind him, to make the vein in his temple throb and his jaw ache from the constant grinding of his teeth.

Just when he thought it was over, there was heavy pounding against the door that made other picture frames rattle against the wall. A loud voice was heard over the racket; "You better open this door, you suicidal bastard!"

Eren yelled back just as angrily, "Go to hell, horse-face! Get it through your thick head that I want you to get out of my fucking _life!_ "

That last word was emphasized with a rough kick to the door. He was breathing heavily now, his eyes stinging with tears. There was no response. The white-hot anger that blinded him subsided a bit, and with this came a painful throb in the pit of his chest that left his entire body numb to the world.

It was his fault to begin with; this was the third, maybe fourth fucking time they've argued that week and it was his fault! It was _his_ fault, _his_ impulsive actions, _his_ idiocy that got them there to begin with, yet his _boyfriend_ was the one that was getting thrown out of the house.

Suddenly, the doorknob shuddered, feebly twisting left and right, but to no avail. Jean sighed, as if he was dealing with a heavy burden, "Don't do this, Eren. Open the door."

He didn't know what possessed him. His hand instantly shot out to unlock it, and as soon as it swung open, Jean's fists were twisted in the collar of his shirt, pulling so tight that it nearly strangled him.

Jean hissed bitterly, "What the absolute fuck was that for?"

"Oh, now you're going to blame me for something you started?"

Blaming someone else was easier than accepting the fact that he did something wrong. Then again, was he really in the wrong? He didn't deserve this torture; he didn't deserve any of it.

"Something _I_ started?" His grip tightened significantly around Eren's collar, eliciting a small gasp and a desperate clutch to the wrists. He pulled Eren close enough that his breath ghosted over the tan skin in a venomous hiss, " _You're_ the one that goes whoring around with other men, and you expect me to just sit here and let it happen?"

The brunet clawed at Jean's wrists, choking out, "You're hurting me -"

"I don't care how much pain you're in! Don't you even stop to think about me for once?" He violently shook Eren with each and every word, "Who the fuck is Levi?!"

A loud _smack_ resounded in the room. The two-toned man was taken aback by the intense stinging in his cheek. His grip faltered, and Eren took the chance to wrench out of his grasp. He shoved Jean into the wall with all the force he could muster up in that split second. A picture frame cracked upon impact.

"Levi's a lot better to me than you are! He's everything that you're not! He's everything that you can never even hope to be!" Jean was clenching his fists now. Despite the fear of their argument getting physical, Eren still continued, "You're a stupid horse-faced son of a bitch that doesn't understand the meaning of 'get out of my life.' I fucking _hate_ you! I hate every single thing about you!"

Jean rolled his eyes with a small laugh as if he had heard a ridiculous joke. "No you don't. What does this guy have, huh? Money? Is that why you're bending over like an eager little slut for some middle-aged asshole? For his money? You're pathetic!"

"You're the pathetic one. You're the one that eats my food, sleeps in my bed, uses my internet, and refuses to pay a single penny for it all!" Eren gave him another shove into the wall when he took a threatening step forward. "I don't want Levi for his money. I want him because he's an amazing guy! And he feels the same about me; he actually appreciates me and loves me for who I am, unlike you!"

The two-toned man's hands were back on his collar, accidentally tearing the shirt as he hauled him forward. They switched positions; now Eren's back was to the wall, pain erupting in his arms as Jean grasped them and pinned them down to his sides. Jean caught his lips in a fast, hard kiss, teeth lashing out to break skin.

Eren struggled against him, whining against his lips, and he broke away to growl lowly, "You're mine, Eren. _Mine._ "

A strangled moan rumbled in the back of his throat as Jean grabbed a handful of his hair and mercilessly yanked his head to the side. Jean bit into the tanned skin, again and again, marking what was his. Heat started to pool in the brunet's lower abdomen with each bruise and every sharp tug on his hair. It hurt, but holy shit, it hurt so _good_.

Eren's body jerked in surprise as Jean shoved his knee between his legs, grinding against his steadily hardening arousal. He tipped his head back with a sharp cry as another bruise was nipped onto his pulse point.

With this, the grinding intensified, hard enough to elicit a gasp, "Y- You're a fucking . . . b- bastard. . . !"

"But you love me." The low purr blew cold air against the bite marks and made them sting pleasantly. "You love the things I do to you . . ." His hand ran up Eren's shirt, fingertips hot against his skin. "the way I leave you a total mess. . . . the way I bend you over and fuck you hard enough to leave you sore for weeks . . ." The brunet's eyes fluttered shut as Jean tweaked a pert nipple, tugging mercilessly enough to make him cry out. " . . . and make you _mine._ "

"Yours," he agreed, albeit reluctantly.

He was scared to think what would happen if he fought against it. Then again, the very thought of what Jean's punishment may be only added to his arousal. Jean's lips found his again, capturing them for his own in another heated kiss. In the midst of their passion, the grip on Eren's arms faltered, only to slip down to his wrist and grip tightly.

The two-toned man broke away from the kiss in favor of tugging Eren over to where the bed was. He practically threw Eren onto the bed and pounced. Deft fingers found their way into Jean's hair and tugged harshly as another love bite was inflicted amongst the rest. The bitter pain muddled together with the sweet pleasure.

Which was a lot like their relationship. The bitterness of the yelling, the fighting, the blaming, and the control. The sweetness of the rare, yet well-earned compliments, the sex, the satisfaction of winning an argument. It was toxic, he knew that, but what else would make his heart pound and his head swirl with something other than depression and anxiety?

It was worth the late nights, the bruises, the insults, and the rough sex. _Definitely the sex._ Especially when the fight for dominance never ended. It was so enlightening, so fueling, so _fun_. At some point, Jean momentarily removed himself to get rid of his shirt. Excitement filled the brunet's senses at the sharp tink of Jean's belt being undone. He helped slip it off, which Jean was grateful for, but Eren used it to his advantage instead of throwing it aside.

Eren managed to flip them over, to where he was seated comfortably between Jean's legs, and used the belt to bind his wrists together. The two-toned man was taken by full surprise, but his attempts at breaking out of those restraints were futile once they had been looped through one of the bars of the headboard.

"Never learn, do you?" Eren purred.

Jean never enjoyed being held down like this. He knew that for a fact, which was exactly why he did it. The furious expression on Jean's face was oddly satisfying, especially the snarl; "You'll pay for this, you little shit."

Eren merely rolled his eyes, leaning down to hum against the crook of his neck, "I'll worry about that later."

His hands ran along the hem of his pants and trailed downwards, only to avoid the spot that wanted the attention most. He knew exactly what Jean liked – exactly where those sweet spots were, where he liked to be marked, what motions drove him completely _wild_. Jean's hips betrayed him in an involuntary buck as Eren kissed and sucked the curved groove of where his neck met his collarbone, meanwhile caressing his inner thigh at a teasingly slow pace.

"Jeager,"

He could practically _hear_ the lust in Jean's low, husky voice. Simply calling his name – his surname was better than an insult or a stupid nickname – was enough to make him pull away. The cold air that attacked at the red, abused skin of Jean's neck drew a pleased shiver. Eren leaned over to the dresser and rummaged around for the bottle of lotion that he knew would be there.

A small hiss left Jean's lips as his cock was finally pulled out of the constraining fabric. Eren also removed his own pants and boxers – he wouldn't be needing it anyways – and Jean half-expected his lover to ride him there and then, preparation be damned. Instead of that, however, Eren leaned down and flicked his tongue out against the sensitive tip, eliciting another hiss.

Eren coated his fingers in lotion and set the bottle aside. He reached behind himself and ran his slick fingers along his puckered entrance. He moaned as he plunged two fingers inside himself, fast and merciless just as he liked it, though the stimulation towards Jean was done at a completely opposite pace. It felt amazing to be the one to drive Jean crazy, to torture him with ginger caresses and delicate sucks, leaving him on edge until he was begging for more.

Jean bit his lip to stifle his moans as the brunet trailed his tongue along the pulsing vein on his cock, his breaths hot and heavy against the sensitive skin. He took Jean into his mouth with small bobs of the head. He sucked deeply around his length to draw out an audible gasp. The moans that Eren made with each and every thrust of his fingers sent gentle vibrations down the entirety of Jean's length.

"Damn it, Jeager, f- fucking get on with it!" the two-toned man snapped.

God, did he want to – especially now that he already added a third finger and tortured himself by cruelly curling and spreading his fingers – but just knowing that Jean was impatient enough to beg was fueling. With one last suck, he released Jean's cock, only to kiss and lap at the head as if it were a sweet. The low moan this caused was music to his ears.

Finally, he ceased in his teasing, because the aching need between his own legs was already starting to become more than he could bear. He didn't bother reaching for the lotion bottle again; the saliva was more than enough. Jean's lip was bleeding, he noted, most likely from trying to keep his voice at bay.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut with a small whine as he sank down on Jean's cock. The warm constriction around the two-toned man's cock made his head fall back and his hips buck up into the tight heat. Eren whined again; it burned so fucking much, but it felt _amazing._

The brunet gave himself some time to adjust before lifting his hips and dropping them back down with a skilled roll of the hips that he knew Jean absolutely adored. He continued to roll his hips, hard and deliberate. The sedate movements were pleasurable, though not enough to bring Jean to climax. It was just enough to keep him on edge, almost painfully so. Jean started to fight against his restraints again with impatience.

Eren leaned forward, taking Jean in deeper in the process, only to purr, "How does it feel when I ride you like this?" His teeth nipped at the shell of his ear. "How does it feel to be buried balls-deep in me?"

"You dirty slut," Jean groaned through grit teeth. Another particularly skilled roll of the hips drew a pleasured gasp, "God, you feel so fucking good -"

His praises were interrupted with a moan as Eren ran his fingernails down his chest, leaving angry red scratch marks that he knew would take days to fade. He quickened his pace, balancing himself by resting his hands on Jean's chest, which only irritated the scratch marks. Each and every bob was met with a hard thrust upwards that left Eren wanting so much more.

Eren begged with a keening whimper, "More, Jean, give me more – _ah!_ "

With a particularly hard thrust, Jean managed to hit his prostate head-on, making him arch his back and cry out with ecstasy. Even with his hips being met with harsh thrusts that seemed to hit the sweetest part inside of him every single time, he still needed more. He reached up and shakily loosened the belt, which felt impossible with the knot that he made, but it was finally undone.

In a heartbeat, Jean rolled Eren over onto his back. The action caused him to slip out, but he immediately slammed right back in, already set in a hard and fast pace that simply drove the brunet wild. Eren ran his nails down Jean's back, the scratches drawing small droplets of blood to the surface, crying out in pure ecstasy with each merciless thrust.

This was exactly what he needed – the brutal pounding that left him a numb, moaning mess, the sound of the headboard repeatedly hitting the wall in the effort, the creaking of the bed that they suspected of breaking if they continued. That was one thing Jean could give him that Levi couldn't; the physical and emotional torture that made him hurt in ways he could never imagine.


End file.
